


Frivole de Nuit

by tomlindrugs



Category: Partenaires Particuliers, Été 85 | Summer of 85 (2020)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlindrugs/pseuds/tomlindrugs
Summary: Été 84. Louis rencontre David.Quand ils se regardent dans les yeux, c'est pour ne dire qu'une chose: je veux avoir le dessus et je l'aurai. Ils se ressemblent, imperturbables et hauts en couleur, alors forcément, cela fait des étincelles.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/David Gorman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Frivole de Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> c'est un crossover entre le film "Été 85" et ma fic "Partenaires Particuliers" qui se déroule en 1984, donc avant le film et avant la fic. of course il y aura des spoilers si vous n'avez ni lu partenaires particuliers ni vu/lu été 85, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un oeil avant de lire ceci.
> 
> cet OS suit Louis durant l'été où il fait la brève rencontre de David au Tréport,
> 
> enjoy

**1984**

_Des vacances, c’est des vacances._ Que ce soit dans le sud avec des copains ou dans un deux-pièces étroit qui le contraint à voir sa mère plus qu’il ne le souhaite, tout cela dans le but d’avoir une vue sur le port le matin au petit-déjeuner. Louis ne se plaint pas; il aime le Tréport, sa plage de galets et ses villas Belle Époque, ses falaises, son vieux quartier de pêcheurs, et puis sa chambre depuis laquelle il peut apercevoir l’écluse et les bateaux de pêche lorsqu’il daigne d’ouvrir les volets dont la peinture bleue s’écaille.

À sa montre il est dix-neuf heures. Elle émet une faible alarme qu’il n’entend pas; son casque est bien mis sur ses oreilles, relié à son baladeur qu’il se coltine un peu partout. Il le retire le temps de se coiffer au peigne fin devant un morceau de miroir collé au mur de sa chambre et le replace promptement sur sa tête. Même depuis le couloir on entend sa musique, faible et étouffée, et accompagnée d’un occasionnel fredonnement de sa part. Il s’habille, le rythme dans la peau, enfilant une veste en jean dont il retrousse les manches trop larges.

Il fredonne lorsque ça chante en anglais, en espagnol, et même en français. Devant son miroir, alors qu’il applique une crème hydratante sur ses joues, il chantonne tout bas, _Joséphine blanche, robe rouge et noire… nananana…le reflet dans le miroir…_

Un coup d’œil à sa montre et tout retombe. Il est dix-neuf heures. Il ouvre un tiroir et en sort une panoplie de boîtes de cachets différents qu’il ingurgite l’un à la suite de l’autre, sans eau. Cet assortiment de molécules finissant par -ine et qui n’ont de renom que leur sceau de la FDA lui fait l’effet d’un placebo; il sait qu’elles ne servent à rien, mais il les prend quand même. Juste au cas où.

Il quitte sa chambre, baladeur en main, casque sur les oreilles, direction la porte de sortie. Il traverse le petit appartement et y trouve sa mère dans la cuisine. La fenêtre est grande ouverte et donne sur le port, si proche qu’il en est tangible, son air iodé, frais et vivifiant, fantôme industriel d’une époque révolue. Elle fume, la tête tournée vers l’extérieur. Un poste de radio est allumé, branché sur les nouvelles locales, haut perché sur le réfrigérateur. Sur la petite table carrée où trônent les restes du déjeuner se trouve un cendrier en verre plein à ras-bord, posé au milieu comme un plat de résistance.

— Je sors, il annonce distraitement, pour faire bonne mesure, en lui jetant un bref coup d’œil avant de quitter l’appartement.

Elle garde le silence, ne lui accordant rien de plus que ce qu’il a bien condescendu de lui donner – un regard jeté par-dessus son épaule en reconnaissance. Elle attend quelques secondes, histoire de s’assurer qu’il soit bien parti, puis elle quitte sa chaise pour sortir sur le balcon et s’appuyer sur la rampe en fer forgé. Elle le voit déboucher dans la rue, plus bas, l’observe en silence alors qu’il prend la direction de l’esplanade. Entre son index et son majeur, le reste de sa cigarette se consume tout seul. Quelques fois, il lui prend l’envie de l’écraser sur son propre bras pour l’éteindre.

Plus bas, Louis est dans son propre monde. Il connaît bien la petite commune : c’est que ce n’est pas sa première fois ici. Il pourrait presque faire le chemin les yeux fermés. Il marche, longeant le muret de brique au bord de la route, les mains dans les poches, la musique dans le sang, une véritable tension électrique dans les pieds, une décharge qui ne demande qu’à être extériorisée sous peine d’imploser.

Cet été-là, comme tous les autres d’ailleurs, la fête foraine s’est installée place de la Batterie, au plaisir de petits et grands, surtout la nuit tombée pour ces derniers. Ses lumières colorées, sa musique, ses manèges, ses rires et cris illuminent la côte, une véritable attraction pour la jeunesse d’ici et, occasionnellement celle d’ailleurs.

C’est la nuit. Au pied de la grande roue, au-delà des barrières de la queue se tient un petit groupe qui fume, bavarde et rigole. Ce sont des jeunes filles pour la plupart, et c’est ce qui a presque toujours constitué l’entourage de Louis. Il n’est pas ami avec beaucoup de garçons; il s’assume et cela les effare, les repousse, les fait fuir. Les filles sont folles de lui. Il leur donne des noms doux, les complimente sur leur tenue sans que cela ne vire à la prédation, sur leur coiffure, leur fard à paupières, leur rouge à lèvres, tout ce que les autres garçons ignorent habituellement. Elles adorent et il y a de quoi. Pas toutes ont compris, il peut en témoigner. Plus d’une fois on avait tenté de l’embrasser ou d’aller plus loin, se méprenant sur ses intentions.

Il est avec Barbara, sa première connaissance au Tréport. Elle s’amuse à souffler une bulle de son chewing-gum tout rose, adossée à la barrière. Il y a aussi Agnès et Sandy qui viennent du Havre et pour qui c’est la première fois ici. Il y a Agatha qui est anglaise et riche, qui veut tout faire, trop fort et trop vite, et qui met un point d’honneur à se rebeller contre sa mère. Il y a aussi Pierre, qui se fait discret pour le moment.

Louis fait la bise à une retardataire, Suzanne, une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux courts, flous et bouffants. Il trouve que c’est la plus fringante et intrépide de toutes, et sans surprise il s’avère que c’est avec elle qu’il s’entend le mieux. Son parfum sucré l’envahit lorsqu’elle l’embrasse sur la joue.

— Ça va, mon chat ? il demande, en soulevant un peu la nouvelle sacoche en perles de Suzanne pour mieux la voir sous la lumière. Qu’est-ce qui te retenait ?

Elle soupire à travers ses joues gonflées et se met à lui raconter toutes ses mésaventures alors que le petit groupe se remet en route vers les stands de nourriture. Entre deux plaintes, il profite d’un court moment de répit pour lui glisser qu’il n’a plus de feu. Elle lui prête son briquet et il s’allume une cigarette, la protégeant avec sa main du petit vent marin qui s’élève. Soudain, il sent qu’on insère quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean. À sa gauche il y a Pierre, son jouet du moment, un grand gaillard aux cheveux noirs et à la mâchoire tranchante. Il ne lui jette qu’un regard en coin, un petit sourire et puis il va tâtonner sa poche arrière, sentant sous ses doigts la forme incontestable d’un petit carré d’aluminium.

— Trouvé, lui dit Pierre à l’oreille. C’était dans mon portefeuille, entre deux amendes.

— Ah bah quand même. T’en as mis, du temps.

— Ma voiture est garée derrière la poissonnerie. Je t’attendrai.

— Toi et la romance, il rigole, redonnant son briquet à Suzanne. Ça fait douze.

— Toi et moi, on sait que c’est pas ce que tu cherches.

Sans se soucier de leur entourage, Louis tourne la tête vers lui et lui vole un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Au stand, lui et toute la clique prennent une pomme caramel. Il déguste la sienne, adossé au torse de Pierre, qui est plus grand que lui, qui a passé son bras autour de son ventre et qui les berce un peu au rythme de la musique qui résonne. Les filles chantonnent aussi et Agatha se moque gentiment de leur accent en anglais, _it’s a cruel, cruel summer_. Seulement là, il ne s’en doutait pas encore.

Louis mange sa pomme avec une indécence grivoise, presque obscène, arrogante, les yeux qui brillent d’insolence et qui défient ceux qui les croisent. Il lèche le caramel, la bouche grande ouverte, et puis s’arrête lorsqu’il repère un garçon qui descend d’une cabine de la grande roue avant de rejoindre ce qui semble être sa copine. Lui aussi est accompagné. C’est un grand brun comme il n’en manque pas, mais pour une raison quelconque il attire l’attention de Louis et la _garde_. Le mec en question l’a vu, lui aussi, et il a surtout vu le bras de Pierre autour de lui.

Ils se regardent de loin. Ce n’est pas l’un de ces moments où la Terre s’arrête de tourner, bien au contraire ils ne sont que trop conscients du chaos sonore et visuel qui accompagne cet instant. Des gens passent et repassent dans l’allée, ils se perdent de vue deux ou trois fois, puisqu’il marche, lui aussi, le grand mec. Louis détourne le regard quelques secondes, il croque dans sa pomme et puis il le regarde encore, cette fois des pieds à la tête. C’est un langage silencieux que les gens comme eux ont dû développer, et l’inconnu semble le parler couramment. Alors qu’il s’éloigne, la main dans la poche arrière de sa copine, il se tord presque le cou en s’efforçant de regarder derrière lui, de voir ses yeux une dernière fois. Louis se retourne alors et embrasse les lèvres sucrées de Pierre, satisfait.

Ils se retrouvent un peu plus tard comme par hasard, au stand de tir à la carabine. Louis d’un côté, l’inconnu de l’autre, à deux postes différents et deux joueurs d’écart. Ils s’adressent un regard et un sourire entendu.

— T’espères gagner lequel ? lui lance l’inconnu avant même qu’ils ne commencent la partie, parlant un peu fort pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique et les voix.

— Bah le plus gros, bien sûr, répond Louis sans hésiter. Je mérite que le meilleur.

Le mec ricane, et d’un regard il désigne une peluche suspendue au mur, au fond du stand.

— Le lapin, là ? C’est ça que tu veux ?

— Oui, il y a un problème ? il répond, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’esquisser un petit sourire.

— C’est con. Parce que je le veux aussi.

— Que le meilleur gagne, écoute.

Sans plus attendre, Louis positionne la carabine de plomb sur son épaule et se concentre pour réussir ses quelques tirs. Il l’emporte assez vite et quitte le stand avec son prix, un gros lapin en peluche tout blanc qu’il serre contre lui, narguant l’inconnu en s’éloignant à reculons, au tempo de la musique. Le jeune homme feint l’irritation, la langue qui pointe contre l’intérieur de sa joue alors qu’il réprime un sourire attendri. Louis fait ressortir sa lèvre inférieure, agitant les oreilles du lapin en sa direction, puis il disparaît parmi la foule avant de rejoindre sa bande de la nuit. Là-bas, il pioche un petit morceau de la première barbe à papa qu’il voit se dresser devant lui et se prend une petite tape sur la main en guise de remontrance.

— Va acheter la tienne, non ? lui reproche Barbara à la blague.

— Ça va, partage, ma puce. Y’a trop de barbe à papa pour toi toute seule, Barbara… _Barbarapapa_ …

Ils n’ont pas le temps de rire et d’apprécier comme il se doit le jeu de mot très mal recherché de Louis que ce dernier sent un bras qui s’enlace autour du sien. On le guide un peu vers l’arrière. Louis n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s’agit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? se plaint-il, doucement.

— On y va ? lui murmure Pierre à l’oreille.

— Roh non, je voulais rester encore un peu. Ça peut attendre, on a toute la nuit.

— Nan, nan, viens. C’est bon, là.

Louis n’insiste pas. Toutefois c’est en traînant un peu le pied qu’il suit Pierre vers la sortie de la fête foraine et dans la rue. Il rechigne un peu mais au fond, lui aussi il en a envie. Ils déambulent sur le trottoir, sous les quelques lampadaires qui jettent une lumière orange sur leur chemin. Ils marchent côte à côte, les bras entrelacés, Louis qui serre sa peluche contre lui. Il n’est pas très tard, la petite commune n’est pas tout à fait endormie alors forcément ils croisent des gens à contre-sens. On les ignore, pour la plupart, mais certains se retournent sur leur chemin, les regardent de travers, et Louis ne peut pas se taire.

— Qu’est-ce que tu regardes, insolente ? il lance, s’adressant à un trentenaire qui les a dévisagés. Tu veux nous rejoindre ? Purée… Y’a de la place pour trois à l’arrière de ta bagnole ?

— Les provoque pas, toi aussi, marmonne Pierre en les entraînant vers le trottoir d’en face. Tu parles trop. Toi, tu te prends un coup on te casse en deux.

— Tu me sous-estimes ?

— Ah, ça…

Bientôt ils atteignent la poissonnerie municipale. Ils font le tour, rejoignent la voiture de Pierre, une Renault 5 retapée et repeinte en bleu ciel. Ils prennent soin de vérifier qu’il n’y a personne autour, ils montent à l’arrière tous les deux et ne perdent pas une seconde. Ils s’embrassent dans le noir; le bruit écœurant de leurs baisers et de leur souffle se répercutant contre les parois. Bientôt, on entend le bruit indéniable d’une ceinture qu’on défait. Louis comprend que ce sera encore à lui d’y penser, alors il les interrompt.

— Attends, il marmonne.

Il glisse sa main dans sa poche arrière, se soulevant un peu de la banquette. Il s’arrête net. Elle est vide. Il fouille l’autre poche, puis celles de devant dans le doute, mais rien. Il a perdu la capote.

— Merde, il chuchote.

— Quoi ?

— J’ai… attends. Regarde dans tes poches.

— Je te l’ai donnée, non ?

— Bah ouais, mais regarde quand même.

Pierre soupire et s’assoit correctement sur la banquette. Il fouille dans toutes ses poches, puis dans son portefeuille, au cas où.

— Je l’ai pas, je te dis. Je te l’avais donnée. Tu l’as perdue ? Comment tu perds une capote ?

— Je sais pas ? il se défend. Elle a dû tomber quand je sortais un ticket, ou un truc du genre. Ça va, j’ai pas fait exprès, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça.

— Sors en acheter, alors.

— J’suis pas ton chien, non mais oh ?

— Je te donne de l’argent, vas-y, il poursuit en fouillant dans son portefeuille. C’est quoi, cinq francs à tout péter au magasin du coin ? Ça va prendre deux minutes. Allez.

— Je veux pas de ton argent, je veux pas y aller, insiste Louis.

Le silence tombe. Ils se regardent dans la pénombre, ne sachant que dire ni que faire.

— On fait sans alors, suggère Pierre. J’ai envie de toi.

— Ouais, mais non. Ça va pas le faire.

— Qu’est-ce que t’as ? Pourquoi tu fais le difficile comme ça ?

— T’es con ou quoi ? Je suis malade. Et même si je l’étais pas… 84, quand même. Faut être à jour.

Cela semble tout bête, mais Pierre met un long moment à saisir. Et pourtant, il est de ceux qui devraient être au courant et qui devraient prendre toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables. Louis et lui ne se connaissent que depuis quelques jours, cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit.

— C’est pour ça que tu insistais avec les capotes ?

Louis lui fait un regard qui signifie “Bravo, champion”.

— Pompe-moi alors, au moins. Que j’aie pas fait tout ça pour rien.

— J’ai pas envie, t’es désagréable.

— Sors, dans ce cas. Tire-toi.

— Oui, avec plaisir.

Sans demander son reste, Louis attrape son prix, sa veste et son baladeur et il sort de la voiture, claquant la portière derrière lui. Alors qu’il s’éloigne en branchant son casque, il entend la fenêtre qu’on baisse et il sait que les mots qu’il va se prendre de la part de Pierre ne seront pas des plus doux.

— Pétasse, va.

Il l’ignore et poursuit son chemin, haussant les sourcils et marmonnant tout bas, ‘c’est pas comme si je venais de te sauver la vie, mon p’tit con.’

*

Le lendemain Louis sort très tôt. Si tôt que sa mère est encore endormie. Il est passé la voir dans sa chambre, il s’est tenu près de la porte et il l’a regardée dormir un moment, rassuré par la conviction qu’elle ne le surprendrait pas. Sa respiration lente et régulière, son corps qui suit ce rythme, allongé sur le côté, face à la porte. Quand elle dort, elle n’a pas ce petit pli entre les sourcils qui semble avoir élu domicile fixe sur son front, témoin de son perpétuel et indélébile désarroi. Là, elle est détendue. Et sous les draps rayés en bataille, les cheveux en vrac on dirait une ado, enfant qu’elle n’a jamais vraiment cessé d’être. Louis ignore combien de temps il est resté à la regarder, mais sa présence a dû devenir si encombrante que sa mère finit par ouvrir les yeux, à moitié. Elle n’a aucune réaction face à lui, ils se regardent passivement.

— Où tu vas ? elle demande, la voix toute ensommeillée.

— Je vais pêcher.

— C’est ça, oui.

— Si, il insiste. Avec Sandy, et Agnès et son père. Il faut y être tôt.

— Tu fermeras la porte comme il faut. Hier tu l’as laissée ouverte.

Sur ces mots elle se retourne et lui fait dos, signe que la conversation était terminée.

Il aboutit au port assez rapidement, vêtu d’un short en jean qui lui arrive bien au-dessus du genou, et d’un tee-shirt blanc tout léger, dont les manches courtes ont été retroussées pour en faire un débardeur, dévoilant ses bras déjà bien bronzés. Le soleil tape fort ce matin, alors il a mis ses lunettes, aussi. Il rejoint les filles du côté de la jetée Est de Mers-les-Bains, à l’entrée du port où se trouvent déjà quelques pêcheurs matinaux. Le ciel est d’un bleu froid ce matin, sans le moindre nuage, il se reflète sur la mer. Il salue le père d’Agnès et puis les filles, debout et paressant contre la rambarde, prenant le soleil. Ils se font la bise.

— Je te savais pas aussi matinal, dit Agnès. Tu sais, avec Sandy, on avait fait un pari. Et maintenant je lui dois dix francs parce que t’es là.

— Super. Non, je suis très motivé et content d’être là. Je peux m’asseoir ? il demande en pointant une chaise vide près du père d’Agnès.

— Tu ne pêches pas, alors ? lui demande-t-il.

Louis s’assoit tranquillement, croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Il espérait plutôt qu’on le laisse tenir la canne à un moment ou un autre.

— J’ai pas de canne à pêche. Je vous observe et j’apprends.

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors que quelques lignes commençaient à se tendre et que les premières prises se manifestaient, Sandy vient s’asseoir sur les genoux de Louis, se plaignant d’avoir trop mal aux jambes, laissant sa propre canne à pêche à l’appui contre le petit mur. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille alors qu’elle s’amuse à le coiffer, lui retirant ses lunettes de soleil et le forçant à plisser des yeux face à la lumière.

— Ça va, tu t’éclates, Louis ?

— Comme tu me vois je suis à mon maximum.

— Louis ? l’interpelle le père d’Agnès. Viens, mon garçon. Regarde, ça tire, je crois qu’on a une prise. Tu veux essayer ?

— Ah oui.

Avec un peu d’efforts et sous ses directives, Louis fait remonter la ligne au bout de laquelle est accroché un maquereau d’assez grande taille. Il le retire de l’hameçon, fier de lui. On l’invite alors à la prochaine matinée sur le chenal d’entrée du port.

— Tu penseras à en acheter une ?

— N’importe laquelle ?

— Ah ça non, dit le père d’Agnès, l’incitant à s’approcher pour mieux voir son modèle. Regarde plus bas. Tu vois le courant, comme il est fort ? Quand c’est fort comme ça, il faut utiliser un plomb de pêche de 250 grammes, sinon ça glisse vers celle du voisin. Tu demanderas une canne soit à action semi-parabolique, ou à action de pointe.

Il entend les filles qui rigolent dans son dos – le voilà pris dans un discours de détails techniques sur la pêche un jeudi matin. Il ne fait qu’acquiescer et dire « Ah ouais… Ouais, forcément. »

— De ce côté, on n’attrape que le maquereau, l’orphie et le bar. Une autre fois, si tu veux, on pourrait se poser sur la plage à côté du casino. On peut y pêcher des poissons plats, là-bas.

Louis ne fait que sourire poliment.

— Ouais, ce serait l’éclate. Pourquoi vous riez, vous deux ? il dit, s’adressant aux filles.

— Il vient de Lyon, se justifie l’expert de la pêche. Qu’est-ce qu’il en sait, de la pêche ? Faut lui expliquer, hein, y’a rien de drôle.

— On rit pas, Papa, c’est bon, se défend Agnès avec un sourire qui la trahit.

— Bon, Louis. Alors si tu veux t’en procurer une, je connais un endroit. C’est pas très loin d’ici. C’est une boutique qui vend des cannes et accessoires pour la pêche… Rue de la Commune de Paris, ça s’appelle _La Marine_. Devanture toute bleue, tu peux pas la rater. Tu leur diras ce que je t’ai dit.

— Je ferai ça.

Après un déjeuner pris dans un bistro près du port il les quitte, comptant rentrer faire la sieste, rattraper quelques heures de sommeil et se préparer à ressortir quand la nuit tombera. Sur la route toutefois il se dit qu’il ne perd rien à aller jeter un coup d’œil à la boutique en question. Elle est sur son chemin, de toute manière. Il la repère au tournant, facilement reconnaissable au milieu de la rue. C’est ouvert alors il pousse la porte et y entre. C’est vide, à priori, alors il s’avance au hasard dans l’allée et vers le comptoir, chantonnant un petit “Bonjour” hésitant. Derrière une porte, quelque part, la voix d’une femme se fait entendre:

— David ?

— Ouais ? fait une voix depuis l’autre bout du magasin, cachée.

Louis se retourne; la femme en question sort d’une pièce derrière la caisse, visiblement agitée.

— Bah, quand même ? Le jeune homme qui attend, elle s’étonne, son regard faisant l’aller-retour entre Louis et la personne à qui elle s’adresse, quelque part dans la boutique. Excusez-moi. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, alors ?

— Je m’en occupe, maman, t’inquiète pas.

C’est là qu’ils se retrouvent, avec l’inconnu de la fête foraine. Il fait le tour du comptoir pour se retrouver devant Louis qui ne dissimule pas son sourire narquois. Ledit David passe un bras autour des épaules de sa mère et lui assure qu’il a la situation en main.

— Bon, d’accord. Moi je retourne à mon inventaire, dans ce cas. Il s’occupera bien de vous, mon David, il s’y connaît.

Elle retourne à l’arrière et les laisse seuls. Ils se regardent d’abord, s’imprégnant bien l’un de l’autre, un moment suspendu dans le temps. De près, et à la lumière naturelle il le voit mieux. Il est plus grand que Louis. David a un mulet dont il prend manifestement soin et dont il n’est pas peu fier, et une petite boucle d’oreille à sa gauche.

— Bah tiens, dit Louis.

— Le monde est petit.

— Tu gères la boutique avec ta mère, alors ?

— Aujourd’hui, oui. Mon père est malade. C’est lui qui s’en occupe d’habitude. C’est la sienne.

— Et tu es qualifié ?

— Bien sûr, il répond. Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ?

Louis s’appuie contre le comptoir, croisant les bras sur la surface, se penchant un peu vers lui. Il remonte ses lunettes de soleil, repoussant ses cheveux à l’arrière. Ses joues sont un peu rougies par le soleil.

— Une canne à pêche, il dit, tout bas. Entre autres.

— Ouais ? Quel genre de canne à pêche ?

Il hésite, tâchant de se remémorer ce qu’on lui avait dit ce matin. Des bribes lui reviennent en tête, quelque chose à propos des courants forts et du plomb.

— Euh… Parabolique. Je crois.

Le sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres de David est le premier de plusieurs qui lui seront adressés. Il est charmant, son sourire. Lui aussi, il l’est. Et puis il a la beauté insolente de ceux qui savent qu’ils plaisent et qui n’ont rien d’autre à faire que paraître. Louis le comprend tout de suite et cela le met en garde car au fond ils ne sont pas bien différents.

— Parabolique, c’est ça ? T’es sûr de toi ?

— Oui. Action semi-parabolique, ouais, c’est ça.

— T’es un p’tit expert, toi, dis-moi.

— Expert, peut-être, petit, non.

David retrousse les lèvres, incrédule, et puis il fait le tour du comptoir pour le rejoindre.

— Moi je dirais plutôt le contraire.

— Pardon ?

— Viens que je te montre, mon p’tit expert. Les cannes, c’est là-bas.

Louis ressort du magasin avec ce qu’il faut, et quelque chose en plus. Un rendez-vous fixé le lendemain matin pour une leçon de pêche en pleine mer sur le bateau de David. Dans le seul but d’être impertinent une dernière fois avant de céder, Louis avait prétendu ne pas avoir besoin de leçons. Peut-être pas, lui avait-il répondu. Mais moi j’ai besoin de te revoir. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour une heure et un lieu, et alors que Louis s’apprête à traverser la rue, son équipement sous le bras, on l’interpelle. Il se retourne; David se tient à l’entrée du magasin, appuyé contre le cadre de porte avec un bras.

— C’est quoi ton nom ?

Il fait durer le suspense pour son propre plaisir, les yeux qui brillent d’une malice enfantine.

— Louis.

— À demain, Louis.

*

Une douleur lancinante dans la tête et les oreilles qui sifflent un peu d’avoir trop fait la fête la veille au soir, Louis se réveille et comprend qu’il est à la traîne. Il se prépare rapidement dans la salle de bain et quitte sans un mot et sans manger, ne supportant plus de regarder sa mère et de ne rien y voir en retour. Il se convainc que l’air marin lui fera du bien, apaisera sa tête qui le lance et son esprit tout embrouillé. Il traverse la rue en direction de la plage et y trouve David, assis sur le petit muret, vêtu en denim de la tête au pied, la posture désinvolte, une sorte d’indolence qui le rend presque énervant. De là, on peut voir la falaise au loin, derrière une fine brume iodée provenant de la mer, et ce matin la vie a comme un air de carte postale. Des voitures se garent le long du boulevard, d’autres le quittent, ça grouille de gens, des touristes balnéaires, des locaux. La radio d’une vieille caisse diffuse à fond le morceau gagnant de l’Eurovision 84 et, à son humble avis, l’Espagne méritait de gagner cette année.

Louis le rejoint et dépose son équipement aux pieds de David. Ils se font la bise et puis il se hisse sur le muret à son tour, il a du mal à réprimer son sourire quand il le voit et il ne sait pas pourquoi, il y a cette tension folâtre entre eux. Quand ils se regardent dans les yeux, c’est pour ne dire qu’une chose: je veux avoir le dessus et je l’aurai. Ils se ressemblent, imperturbables et hauts en couleur, alors forcément, cela fait des étincelles.

— Un peu à la bourre, quand même, lui reproche David.

Il tend alors la main pour repousser une petite mèche de cheveux hors du front de Louis, un geste délicat mais audacieux par sa précocité.

— Mais je suis là, se défend-il doucement. Me voici.

— Tu viens pas avec ton copain ? Y’a de la place pour lui, tu sais ?

— Pff. Et toi, la fille de l’autre soir ?

— Sandrine ? Ah non, je fais pas ce genre de chose.

— On va bien s’entendre, toi et moi.

David incline un peu la tête, intrigué.

— Et d’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que t’as fait de mon petit lapin ? T’en prends soin ?

— Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que j’en prends soin. Et puis c’est le mien, je l’ai gagné.

— Je t’ai laissé le gagner, tu sais. C’est à moi que ça a fait plaisir.

— C’est ce que disent tous les mauvais perdants. Je sais que t’en pleures la nuit. On y va ?

D’un bond, Louis débarque du petit muret, rajustant son mini-short de bain rouge qui lui arrive à peine au bout des doigts, les bras ballants. La brise marine s’engouffre sous son débardeur léger; et David s’accorde quelques secondes pour le regarder avant de sauter du mur et de récupérer leur équipement, puis le rejoint sur le trottoir.

— Il est gros ton bateau ? lui demande Louis, innocemment.

David hausse les sourcils en sa direction, Louis lève les yeux au ciel mais ne commente pas.

— Bah, c’est un bateau quoi. À deux on rentre, t’en fais pas ma diva.

— Il a un nom ?

— Calypso. C’est celui de mon père. Il était marin dans sa jeunesse. Et puis tu vas voir comme il est beau.

— C’est joli.

Alors qu’ils tracent leur chemin vers le port où est amarré le Calypso, la voiture qui était garée devant eux démarre et roule dans leur direction. À travers une fenêtre grande ouverte, on entend encore sa radio. Louis jette un œil distrait à l’intérieur.

— L’Espagne aur-

— L’Espagne aurait dû gagner l’Eurovision, l’interrompt David. Quel gâchis.

— On est bien d’accord. Diggi-Loo Diggi-Ley c’était bien mais…

— Sans plus, quoi.

Ils poursuivent leur route et, confiant, David passe un bras autour de la taille de Louis, fredonnant l’air nostalgique de _Lady, Lady._

*

Il est presque midi; pas un mouvement sur les lignes.

À quelques dizaines de mètres de la côte, le Calypso est immobilisé, tanguant un peu sous les vaguelettes, c’est un jour de grand soleil, de très peu de vent et, manifestement d’aussi peu d’activité côté poisson. Alors, Louis en profite depuis un moment. Il a retiré son débardeur et s’est allongé pour prendre le soleil, David à ses côtés. Ils discutent, font un peu plus connaissance. Et si David aime bien parler de lui-même, Louis préfère s’en tenir au superficiel pour ce qui est de sa vie pas tout à fait rose.

Quand un rayon de soleil se reflète parfaitement contre la boucle d’oreille de son nouvel ami, Louis voit sa curiosité piquée. Il n’a entrouvert qu’un œil, un peu plissé à cause de la lumière, et il regarde le petit anneau. David est assis près de lui, maniant la canne lorsqu’il croit enfin avoir une prise. Il voit son dos qui se contorsionne un peu, muscles et peau dorée, luisante de crème solaire.

— J’adore, dit Louis.

— Quoi donc ?

David se retourne vers lui.

— La boucle d’oreille, il précise en tendant le bras pour la toucher. J’aime bien les mecs qui en ont une. Ou deux. Et celle-là elle est jolie.

— Tu voudrais la même ? On ferait la paire, tous les deux.

— Elles sont pas percées, les miennes.

Il s’accoude au petit banc en bois blanc, s’approchant de lui, leurs visages tout près, ils se sourient.

— C’est pas un problème. Je t’en perce une tout à l’heure si tu veux. Je sais faire. Je l’ai déjà fait, c’est pas sorcier.

— Je dois te faire confiance à ce point ?

— T’as quelque chose à perdre ?

— Non. J’ai rien à perdre…

Le _moi_ à la fin de sa phrase est non-dit, insinué, mais toutefois suspendu en l’air. Les clapotis de l’eau contre la coque comblent le silence. Louis laisse aller son regard un peu partout sur son corps. Il aime ce qu’il voit et ne s’en cache pas. David a ce collier avec une dent de requin en guise de pendentif; cette dernière pend devant son visage alors il la touche, elle aussi.

— C’est une vraie ?

— Bien sûr que c’est une vraie. Je la lui ai arrachée moi-même. À main nue, figure-toi.

Louis acquiesce, incrédule, alors que le même sourire s’esquisse sur leurs lèvres.

— Oui, on m’a dit qu’il y a beaucoup de requins en eaux normandes. J’aime bien les mecs téméraires comme toi. Raconte alors ? Ce combat d’homme à requin ?

— Tu veux faire le malin avec moi ?

Sans réponse, Louis attrape la dent, la place entre les siennes et ferme la mâchoire. Au même moment, quelque chose tire sur sa ligne. Il lâche la dent et se redresse.

— Je crois que tu tiens un truc ! s’écrie David. Viens là.

Louis va s’asseoir devant sa canne, David prend place derrière lui, ses jambes qui l’encadrent, guidant ses bras pour bien les positionner. Il a son torse collé au dos nu de Louis, le menton calé contre son épaule et il lui dit quoi faire, manœuvrant ses mains comme si c’était les siennes.

— Ton frein est trop serré, regarde.

— Ah ouais, il est trop serré mon frein ?

— Oui, beau gosse, faut desserrer. Tu tournes la mollette comme ça, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d’une montre. Si c’est trop tendu ça casse, au cas où tu tiens un truc coriace.

— Faut pas que ça casse, il répète, amusé, tournant la tête vers lui.

— Allez. Montre-moi comment tu fais. Rends-moi fier, ma diva.

Louis se mord la lèvre et remonte le fil avec le moulinet, très concentré.

— Donne-tout. Je crois en toi.

Il récupère bientôt son poisson, fier de lui, et le lui montre, tout content.

— Regarde comme il est beau.

— Bah oui, il acquiesce, caressant la cuisse de Louis dont la peau est exposée par son short.

— J’ai envie de le remettre à l’eau.

— Non, c’est le déjeuner. Hop, dans le filet.

Encore dos à lui, Louis lève le bras, passant sa main derrière la nuque de David, les doigts qui s’enchevêtrent dans les mèches de ses cheveux, puis il incline la tête vers lui:

— T’emmènes tous les mecs que tu dragues à la pêche ? C’est ça ton truc ?

— Je t’ai dragué ?

— J’hallucine…

— Si tu veux tout savoir, t’es le premier mec. Tout court.

Sur ces mots, David se lève et va s’occuper de la voile, maniant les cordes comme l’expert qu’il est.

— Je te plais, alors ? demande Louis.

— Bien sûr que tu me plais. Mais moi est-ce que je te plais ?

— J’hésite. Tu as encore tes preuves à faire.

— D’accord, il dit, déployant les voiles dans toute leur splendeur. Je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser, toi et moi, cet été.

Ils rentrent ensemble et David le ramène chez lui. Chez ses parents, plutôt. Son père est au magasin, et sa mère les accueille à leur arrivée. Elle s’étonne de voir Louis sur son paillasson.

— Encore un qui a chaviré ?

— Non, maman. Je lui ai appris à pêcher. C’est le garçon qui est venu au magasin hier. Tu sais, celui que j’ai laissé attendre.

— Ah mais oui ! elle s’écrie. Alors cette canne à pêche ? Et tu nous ramènes quelque chose ?

— Nickel. Et oui, répond Louis en soulevant un sac en plastique.

— Bah c’est super, elle se réjouit, les regardant tour à tour. Ça fait plaisir. C’est un bon professeur mon David, hein ?

— Ah ça oui…

Ils passent à table un peu plus tard, leur prise au milieu d’une grande assiette, bien fumante, comme un trophée. Louis mange avec appétit. Madame Gorman, la mère de David, parle beaucoup. Ce n’est pas pour déplaire à Louis, qui lui non plus n’a pas exactement la langue dans sa poche. Ils sympathisent; elle semble bien l’apprécier et le lui fait savoir. Il l’a remarqué, toutes les mères l’aiment bien, sauf la sienne. Lorsqu’elle les laisse seuls enfin, Louis trouve pertinent de demander:

— C’est quoi alors, cette histoire de gens qui chavirent ?

David prend le temps de finir sa bouchée, mastiquant bien comme il faut, la mâchoire saillante. Il retire sa veste en jean qu’il accroche au dossier de sa chaise.

— J’ai des copains qui chavirent parfois. Qui perdent le contrôle, qui prévoient pas le temps qu’il fera en mer ce jour-là. Je les sauve et je les ramène ici. Ma mère s’occupe d’eux.

— Elle est gentille, ta mère. Et t’as l’air de bien t’entendre avec elle.

— Pas toi ?

Louis ne répond plus. Il finit son assiette en silence, David comprend qu’il a touché un point sensible alors il n’insiste pas. Il l’emmène dans sa chambre après le repas et va fouiller dans un tiroir, laissant Louis debout, seul près de l’entrée à examiner la pièce en silence. Son bureau est en bazar, l’un de ses murs saturés de posters et de panneaux de signalisation en tout genre. Depuis sa gigantesque fenêtre il a une vue splendide sur la falaise, au loin. Puis il a son lit, et un clic-clac beige en plein milieu de la pièce.

— Viens que je te perce, ma diva, il déclare en fermant le tiroir d’un coup de hanche, brandissant une petite aiguille devant le visage de Louis. Va t’asseoir.

— Le dis pas comme ça, c’est scandaleux.

Toutefois il obéit, et va s’installer sur le clic-clac, un peu nerveux. David s’empare d’un briquet, allumant la flamme pour stériliser l’aiguille. Ils se regardent tous les deux.

— T’angoisses ?

— Non… Mets des gants par contre.

— Mes mains sont propres, Louis. Je viens de les laver.

— Ouais. Mais mets des gants quand même.

— J’en ai pas, il dit, en venant s’asseoir à ses côtés. Quelle oreille ?

— La gauche, comme toi.

Ça le fait sourire comme jamais. Il s’installe dans ce qui est sans doute la position la moins professionnelle pour percer une oreille; il s’assoit sur les cuisses de Louis, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille.

— À trois, prévient David. Un…Deux… Trois.

Sur le coup immédiat, Louis ne réagit pas. Ce n’est que quelques secondes plus tard qu’il grogne, relâchant un souffle qu’il ne savait pas qu’il retenait.

— C’est fini, champion. Ça saigne un peu.

— Lave-toi les mains.

Le concerné regarde son doigt sur lequel une ou deux gouttes de sang ont coulé. Pour plaisanter, il tire la langue, le rapproche de sa bouche et Louis perd la tête. Il lui frappe la main pour l’empêcher de le faire.

— Malade ou quoi ?! T’es bête !

Ça le fait rire parce qu’il ne comprend pas encore. Et quand l’adrénaline redescend, qu’ils se rendent comptent de leur proximité et que la tension est à son comble, d’un commun accord ils s’embrassent. Louis passe sa main derrière la nuque de David, l’attirant à lui, gardant son doigt encore sanglant dans son autre main, le cœur qui bat à mille à l’heure.

En y repensant, ce moment marque en réalité le vrai début de leur été. Ils se voient presque tous les jours durant une semaine. Jusque-là rien d’inhabituel. À quelques détails près, c’était ainsi que s’étaient déroulés ses premiers jours avec Pierre, avant qu’il ne s’avère être un parfait connard.

Le lundi suivant ils vont en discothèque. Cette nuit-là, Louis n’est pas peu fier d’exhiber sa nouvelle boucle d’oreille. Et s’il savait comme elle brillait sur la piste au gré des reflets de la boule de disco, il n’en reviendrait pas. Il fait chaud ce soir-là à l’intérieur, on suffoque et on sue entre les corps, les stroboscopes multicolores dévoilent par intermittence une vie qui grouille de couleur et de férocité. On n’a peut-être jamais connu une génération aussi à l’aise et enflammée sur la piste, aussi bien définie par ces frivoles de nuit. Au milieu de tout ce monde, Louis est chez lui. Et puis on ne peut pas le rater, avec son débardeur rayé tout près du corps, son jean évasé, taille haute, il danse avec lui, les tempes qui suent un peu sous la chaleur des projecteurs. Avec ses mouvements, même son gel fixatif pour les cheveux ne tient pas le coup. Lors d’une balade au tempo un peu plus clément, ils dansent collés, les mains de David de chaque côté de sa taille. Louis pose son menton contre son épaule, puis dépose un baiser au creux de son cou en sueur, les cheveux trop longs du brun qui lui chatouillent le visage.

— Tu danses bien.

— Venant de ma diva…

David recule un peu, faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts contre la pommette toute brillante de son partenaire de la nuit, dont les yeux bleus ressortent, un contraste frappant avec la peau bronzée du visage le plus délicat qu’il lui ait été donné de voir.

— J’suis bien avec toi.

Louis n’a pas le temps de répondre que la musique change, et ça bouge cette fois-ci. David le relâche et se met à danser tout seul, il danse comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’il le faisait, comme un fou, les bras et les jambes partout et Louis ne peut que le regarder, ébahi. Il s’immobilise même au milieu de la piste, époustouflé. Il n’a jamais vu quelqu’un danser ainsi, animé de quelque chose qui lui parle, à lui aussi. Il sort de sa trance et, inspiré il l’imite. Il danse comme lui, à fond, la musique qui résonne dans sa cage thoracique et bientôt une faible douleur qui se fait ressentir dans ses pieds. Ils sont les seuls à se démener ainsi en plein milieu de la piste, si on y faisait attention on ne verrait qu’eux. Louis n’a qu’une seule paire de chaussures qu’il porte en boîte. Des vieilles Converses blanches très abîmées, qui ont même des petits trous tant il a dansé avec. Il les aime d’amour, ces chaussures, et encore plus après cette nuit. Aujourd’hui il ne sait pas que c’est tout ce qu’il restera de lui à sa mère, quelques années plus tard. Elle se sera débarrassée de tout, sauf de ses chaussures.

Il est une heure du matin. Et quand Louis ressort des toilettes, un peu étourdi, il s’arrête net, s’adossant au mur froid du couloir. Il a laissé David tout seul cinq minutes et le voilà qui danse avec une fille, et puis qui finit par l’embrasser devant lui, osant le fixer du regard tout en le faisant. Il n’arrive pas à ne pas lui en vouloir, alors qu’au fond si un autre homme venait l’aborder, Louis se laisserait faire sans hésiter, irait même coucher avec lui s’il lui prenait l’envie. Il comprend vite que pour autant qu’ils se ressemblent en tous points ou presque, David et lui sont incompatibles. Comment pouvait-il ne pas supporter un comportement qu’il adopterait lui-même? Il ravale sa haine et ce qui ressemble à de la possessivité, et puis il va le retrouver quand il est seul.

David voit bien que son humeur a changé, alors il lui dit à l’oreille, criant plus fort que la musique:

— C’est moi que tu veux, Louis ?

Le concerné fait non de la tête.

— Tant mieux. On s’appartient pas.

— Je sais.

— Alors viens, on danse. On n’est pas là pour autre chose.

Il prend sur lui, et plus tard il le remercie même de lui avoir remis les idées en place et lui sur le droit chemin. Quelle misère, quel affront cela aurait été, s’il était tombé amoureux cet été-là. Il ne l’est pas, et il en est reconnaissant. Il n’en a pas le droit. Il remercie le ciel de lui avoir envoyé quelqu’un comme David Gorman à ce moment-là. Pour ce qui est des aventures dangereuses comme celle-ci, il aurait toutefois aimé que ça finisse là. 

Ils rentrent un peu plus tard cette nuit. Dans la chambre de David ils s’embrassent, fiévreux et avides. C’est la première fois qu’ils comptent le faire, et aussi la première fois que Louis redoute de dire les choses. Il repousse, repousse, repousse jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus le choix. Il attend que David se soit débarrassé de son jean pour l’arrêter.

— J’suis malade.

Le temps s’arrête. Il fait un peu sombre dans la pièce mais il sait bien qu’on le regarde. Il y a un silence, et puis:

— T’es séropo ?

— Oui.

— Bah t’as une capote sur toi ?

— Pas sur moi.

— Attends, alors. Je dois en avoir une.

Pendant qu’il cherche, Louis souffle discrètement, soulagé. Il en trouve une, déchire l’emballage avec les dents et Louis lui saute dessus. La nuit se déroule sans encombre, et à plusieurs reprises il se retrouve avec la main de David plaquée contre sa bouche. _Mes parents à côté_ , il lui répète sans cesse, et ça les fait rire.

C’est un peu moins drôle au petit matin, quand tout retombe. Le soleil est levé et s’infiltre à travers les fentes des volets, aux grandes fenêtres de sa chambre. Ils sont réveillés tous les deux, un peu fatigués. Peau à peau, Louis a la tête contre son torse tiède, pensif. Il sent le pouce de David qui lui caresse l’épaule en un mouvement las, répétitif. Lorsqu’il l’entend prendre une inspiration et qu’il comprend qu’il va enfin parler, il se prépare au pire.

— Tu m’avais rien dit.

Il y a un court moment de silence.

— Bonjour, je m’appelle Louis, je suis séropo. Je voudrais une canne à pêche.

Le petit rire de David le rassure un peu; il en sent les vibrations dans son torse contre son oreille. L’emprise du brun se resserre autour de son dos.

— T’avais peur ?... T’avais peur que je te rejette, c’est ça ?

Lorsqu’il n’obtient pas de réponse, il en tire sa propre conclusion.

— Tu crois que je suis comme ça ?

Louis se redresse un peu, s’appuyant contre son coude afin de mieux le voir. Il trouve David foutrement beau, même comme ça, à peine réveillé le matin.

— Je sais pas comment tu es, moi, répond Louis. Je te connais pas tant que ça.

— Bah je suis pas comme ça en tout cas, il lui assure, et tout dans son expression semble soutenir ses propos, lui qui de coutume semble toujours avoir quelque chose derrière la tête au point où ça le rend énervant. On a déjà mal réagi avec toi ?

— Oui. Mais je sais que c’est la peur qui parle, chaque fois. Je leur en veux pas. Y’en a qui pensent qu’on devrait arrêter de baiser entre nous comme ça si notre vie est en jeu à ce point.

Même David arbore un sourire moqueur à l’idée absurde de s’abstenir. Du bout des doigts, distraitement, il repousse une mèche qui retombe sur le front de Louis alors que ce dernier tend la main vers la petite table de nuit et y attrape un paquet de cigarettes.

— C’est con, il poursuit. On s’est battus longtemps pour être libres et avoir la même sexualité que les autres. Tant que je peux baiser et que ça affecte personne je vais le faire. Ceux qui sont pas d’accord bah ils ratent, tu m’as vu ?

— Ouais, je t’ai vu. Je t’ai bien vu, même, ma diva. Et tu sais, si j’étais toi j’agirais pas différemment. Celui qui est pas content il retourne se branler. Tu veux du feu ?

— Mh s’te plaît.

Ils s’en allument une chacun, et bientôt, illuminée par les rayons bien définis du soleil, la fumée monte et tourbillonne en l’air. Un court instant, ils se regardent à travers un nuage.

— Tu te demandes si je vais mourir ?

Depuis le début, et même si à présent la conversation devient difficile, David n’a pas détourné le regard. Ses yeux posés sur lui ne traduisent rien d’autre qu’une attention sans faille, un peu grave, et jamais il ne s’est raidi une fois.

— Je suppose que tu vas me le dire.

— C’est pas un si. C’est un quand. À mon avis je verrai pas grand-chose de ma vingtaine.

— Alors tu vis maintenant, il semble conclure. T’as bien raison.

— T’as peur de la mort toi ?

— La mort je lui ris au nez. Ça me fait pas peur.

— Oui. C’est un peu facile ça, quand t’es pas malade.

— Et toi ?

Et parce qu’il ne peut plus supporter d’être perçu et jaugé si intensément alors qu’il s’apprête à être aussi vulnérable, Louis se lève et entreprend de se rhabiller. Il remet son jean, sa cigarette qui pend entre ses lèvres, puis il s’affaire à ouvrir les volets, que la vue de la falaise au loin l’apaise un tant soit peu.

— C’est pas de la peur que je ressens. Je suis triste. Je suis _triste_ , parce que… Pourquoi moi ? C’est censé me donner une leçon ? Donner une leçon aux autres ? Pour devenir une donnée statistique, je sais pas. En soi la mort je m’en carre. Je veux juste pas mourir en me disant que j’ai pas assez profité. Et je veux avoir aucun regret. Je peux ?

Il désigne un petit peigne fin en métal, posé là. David hoche la tête, fais-toi plaisir, fais-toi beau, il lui dit.

— J’ai vu une manif, une fois, lui avoue David. Au Havre. Si on saisissait pas l’ampleur de la chose avant, en les voyant dans la rue on comprend tout de suite. C’est un combat qui ira loin, je pense. Toi, tu vas aux manifs, j’imagine ?

— Non.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais alors ?

— Rien. Rien du tout. Si je vois des manifs je passe mon chemin.

— Le prends pas mal, dit David en s’asseyant sur le matelas. Je te trouve pas très combatif comme séropo.

— Ah ouais ? il répond en enfilant son débardeur de la veille. Et contre qui je dois lutter ? Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Aller crier « Mitterrand, assassin? » devant l’Élysée ? Me mettre à genoux devant l’Institut Pasteur, « Faites vite, s’il vous plaît, je me meurs ! » ? Ils en ont _rien_ à foutre parce qu’ils croient que ça touche que nous. Force à eux, ceux qui se battent. Je dénigre pas le mouvement, je suis sûr qu’ils aboutiront à quelque chose mais pas de mon vivant, alors c’est pas pour moi. Perdre mon énergie, ça va merci. Je vais vivre le peu de temps qu’on m’a accordé.

— Dommage. J’irais bien crier Mitterrand Assassin avec toi. Moi, j’ai de quoi me battre. On ferait bien la paire.

— T’es con, il souffle en riant avant de revenir s’asseoir à ses côtés. C’était bien cette nuit avec toi.

C’est la première fois qu’ils frôlent le sujet. Et c’est toujours dès qu’ils tournent autour des sentiments que David semble se retirer et prendre ses distances.

— T’as déjà été amoureux ? lui demande Louis.

— Non. Je t’ai dit, je fais pas ce genre de chose. C’est trop lourd. C’est pas pour moi. Puis je me lasse vite, de toute manière.

— On t’a fait mal ? On dirait qu’on t’a fait mal.

— On a besoin de m’avoir blessé pour que je tienne à l’idée d’être libre ?... Toi et moi on est pareils. On veut s’amuser, c’est tout. Il n’y a rien de mal.

Il n’a pas tort, d’un côté. Ce qu’il ignore c’est le fait que Louis n’agit pas ainsi pour la même raison que lui. Et puis ce qu’il ignore aussi c’est que son choix le mènera à sa propre perte, à peine un an plus tard. Pensif, Louis le regarde avec un sourire absent, le menton au creux de sa paume, le coude appuyé contre son genou remonté sur le lit. David le fixe en retour, prenant le temps d’admirer la façon dont le soleil à peine levé trace une auréole autour de ses cheveux.

— Je crois que je vais y aller. On se voit plus tard.

David l’empêche de se lever, l’attirant à lui en l’attrapant par le bras, et il le tient si bien qu’il tombe sur lui, pouffant de rire tous les deux.

— Reste un peu. J’ai encore des choses à te montrer.

Ils s’embrassent et Louis le chevauche, tout habillé, sentant les mains de son ami qui glissent le long de son dos et se posent sur ses fesses. Entre deux baisers, Louis l’informe qu’il a un train à prendre jeudi, dans deux jours, direction Lyon. En guise de première réponse, il lui lèche la lèvre inférieure et l’embrasse rapidement, et puis il lui dit :

— Alors on profite.

Le 14 juillet ils vont au bal de pompiers ensemble, une dernière soirée, dernière célébration avant que Louis ne quitte. Ils sont en plein air dans la nuit fraîche, au milieu de tous les habitants de la petite commune. C’est gai, c’est bruyant, c’est la fête. Il y a des pompiers aux platines et ils se rincent l’œil tous les deux.

David est beau. Louis le pense, c’est une affirmation. Ce soir surtout. Il a jean blanc, une chemise bleu marin aux manches courtes, ouverte presque au dernier bouton, exhibant ce corps que Louis adule à présent, son collier à dent de requin bien visible contre son torse bronzé, collier qui s’agite dans tous les sens quand il danse. Il tire Louis vers le milieu du terrain, parmi les couples. Il marche à reculons en le tenant par la main, délicat, un sourire goguenard et railleur que Louis est certain de ne jamais oublier de sa vie. Une nouvelle chanson se met à jouer, résonnante, et les paroles semblent bien s’adresser à eux. _Danse. Va tanguer sur le parquet ciré._ Ils se fichent bien des regards, ils dansent ensemble, et s’il ne s’abuse il ose penser qu’ils sont les meilleurs, ce soir. Il y a la main de David sur sa hanche, et il n’y a que lui dans son point de mire.

_Elles qui le temps d'un tango se damnent, frémissantes et parfumées, toi, tu sais où les trouver…._

Sortie de quasiment nulle part, une cigarette se retrouve entre les lèvres de son partenaire et pendant qu’il l’allume, il lui demande, l’articulation un peu limitée :

— Comment tu le vis ?

— Comment je vis quoi ?

— Le fait que toutes les chansons semblent avoir été écrites pour toi.

— Ah, moi ça va merci, répond Louis en lui volant sa clope, tirant dessus avant de la lui redonner. Et toi ?

— Ça va aussi, je le vis bien.

 _Les divas du dancing_ _, les cinglées du mambo… Celles qu'on ne verra jamais dans les discos._

David lui prend les mains, le fait danser, et ce soir il semble bien que ce soit lui qui mène. Il constate avec une pointe d’amertume que David n’a rien à lui apprendre, et lui n’a rien à apprendre à David. Eux deux, ça fait des étincelles et ça se frictionne, mais comme beaucoup d’autres qui l’ont précédé il sait que même cela aura une fin, que cela aussi passera, et qu’à moins que quelque chose ou que lui-même se décide à changer, il sera condamné à vivre la même histoire en permanence. Il le sait, mais cette nuit il ne veut pas y penser. Demain, peut-être. Et surtout pas devant lui. C’est bête, pense-t-il, depuis qu’on lui a fait remarquer que les paroles semblent parler de lui, d’eux, il ne peut plus les écouter aussi oisivement qu’il en avait l’habitude.

_Les divas du dancing, corps serrés cœurs glacés, elles gardent de toi un peu de gomina, sur le bout de leurs doigts, quand elles ont caressé cette nuque bleue qu'elles aiment embrasser. Sans jamais donner ton âme. Sans jamais verser de larmes._

— Il me fait de l’œil, lui dit David, tout bas, les yeux qui brillent. Le pompier, là-bas, aux platines. Attends-moi là, je vais lui dire un mot.

Louis le laisse partir sans broncher. Il se retrouve seul un moment. Au loin, il repère Agatha. Il va la rejoindre, elle lui explique dans un français précaire que les autres ne vont pas tarder, lui reproche de les avoir délaissées durant la semaine, et lui demande où est passé Pierre. Il répond dans le désordre. Il lui dit qu’il a un _new friend_ , lui explique que Pierre est un _arsehole_ qui ne devrait plus traîner avec elles, et ajoute qu’il a très hâte de revoir les filles puisqu’il part bientôt. Il lui fait promettre de lui écrire après les vacances, et pendant qu’il lui inscrit son adresse à Lyon à l’arrière d’un papier de chewing-gum, la musique change.

— Is this your new friend?

Il n’a pas le temps de se retourner qu’on l’enlace de derrière. Il donne l’adresse à Agatha et lui fait un petit sourire navré, alors que les premières notes de _Lady, Lady_ se mettent à jouer. Ils s’éloignent ensemble vers la piste à nouveau, David qui l’enlace toujours et qui le berce un peu au gré de la musique, de la douce voix d’Amaya Saizar.

— C’est grâce à moi, la chanson. T’es content ?

— T’as charmé le pompier, c’est ça ?

— C’est peut-être ça, ouais.

— Scandaleux.

Il lâche prise, se laisse faire, se laisse embrasser la nuque, l’oreille, la joue. Son cœur loupe toutefois un battement quand au loin, au milieu d’un petit groupe, il voit sa mère. Elle s’est faite belle pour l’occasion. Elle porte une robe, elle est coiffée, maquillée, elle a un verre à la main et rit sincèrement aux blagues d’un mec qui semble la draguer. Il aurait dû s’y attendre, tout le Tréport est de sortie ce soir. Il la regarde et remarque les efforts qu’elle fait pour cacher son alliance, quand elle lui parle. Elle repère Louis à son tour. Elle le regarde, lui, puis David derrière lui, qui le fait encore danser. Elle, sa bouche sourit toujours autant, mais ses yeux ne sourient plus, alors. Il sait ce qu’elle pense, et il a mal au cœur. Sa sexualité n’est plus un secret pour elle, là n’est même pas le problème. Encore, si ce n’était que ça.

Même quand il danse, Louis a toujours le cœur lourd. Mais il l’est un peu plus ce soir-là.

*

Louis se pointe à la plage un peu plus tard que prévu, le lendemain matin, jour de départ. Il n’a pas beaucoup de temps pour dire au revoir, son train part bientôt. Il a un sac à dos, qu’il dépose sur sa serviette lorsqu’il rejoint David en bord de mer. Ce dernier est en short de bain et en chemise ouverte, ses lunettes de soleil qui cachent ses yeux, et son expression aussi par la même occasion.

— Je t’aurais bien emmené faire un dernier tour de rafiot mais regarde.

D’un mouvement de tête il désigne le ciel au loin, devant eux. Des nuages sombres et menaçants commencent à s’amonceler à l’horizon.

— Tu pars et t’emmènes le soleil avec toi. C’est pas très sympa.

Louis s’installe à côté de lui. Il y a la main de David par terre, à plat contre les galets, sur laquelle il s’appuie. Louis pose la sienne juste à côté.

— C’était bien, non ? il demande alors.

— Bien sûr que c’était bien, répond David comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. Je me suis éclaté avec toi ma Louloute.

Il a cette -pas si fâcheuse- tendance à toucher Louis, son visage, ses cheveux, n’importe quoi, d’un geste attendrissant et affectueux, même quand Louis est en train de lui parler. Il le fait encore, cette fois il touche le petit anneau à son oreille gauche, et ça les fait sourire tous les deux. Au sol, sur les galets, leurs auriculaires se frôlent puis s’accrochent d’un commun accord.

— J’ai quelque chose pour toi, annonce Louis.

Il ouvre son sac à dos et en retire le lapin en peluche qu’il avait gagné à la fête foraine.

— Tiens, il dit en le lui donnant. Pour que tu te souviennes de moi, et de comment t’as perdu face à moi. Chaque fois que tu le verras t’auras honte. Et toi, tu vas vivre très longtemps, mon pauvre. Je te hanterai tout ce temps-là.

Il l’embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier, attendri et faussement offusqué, et surtout loin de se douter que ses propos ne pouvaient pas être plus éloignés de la vérité. Que le premier des deux qui mourrait, aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, ce ne serait pas Louis.

— C’est gentil. Mais moi je pourrais pas t’oublier, quoiqu’il arrive.

— Je sais. Comment m’oublier, après tout ?

— Qu’est-ce que t’es con.

David le pousse, pas trop fort, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’allonge sur sa serviette et se penche pour l’embrasser, goûte ses lèvres et sa bouche peut-être une dernière fois, pour se l’imprimer sur les papilles. Le temps virevolte et file, et même si Louis ne fait que repousser le moment où il devra dire au revoir pour de bon, un coup d’œil à sa montre après un moment et il revient sur Terre.

— Je vais y aller. Mais… Eh. Peut-être qu’on se reverra un jour, bientôt.

— Peut-être, répond David. Tu seras toujours ma diva ?

— Je pourrais jamais être autre chose, il lui assure en se relevant. Viens là, toi.

David se lève à son tour, le prend dans ses bras si fort que Louis grogne et s’étouffe. Il les berce, tanguant de gauche à droite, et puis c’est Louis qui finit par s’extirper de son emprise. Il n’ose pas reprendre la parole ni le regarder. Il rassemble ses affaires et quitte enfin la plage, branchant son casque dans son baladeur, les pieds qui s’enfoncent un peu dans les galets, la démarche maladroite. Il remonte sur l’esplanade, musique à fond dans les oreilles, le pas dansant et le cœur déjà un peu plus léger. Depuis la plage, David le regarde s’éloigner, derrière lui l’orage qui s’approche, la mer qui s’agite. Ils ne se revoient pas.


End file.
